livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Diggie Smalls
Diggie Smalls 'is a recurring character in the Disney Channel original series [[Liv & Maddie|''Liv and Maddie]]. He is captain of the boys' basketball team and good friends with Maddie. He is Maddie's Ex-Boyfriend. However, in "Video-A-Rooney" and "Champ-A-Rooney", it showed that Diggie still had feelings for Maddie. Diggie is portrayed by Ryan McCartan, Dove Cameron's real-life boyfriend. Personality Diggie is not your typical jock. He’s driven and loves basketball, but he has a soft side that he isn’t afraid to expose. He’s funny and quirky, and he has a certain charming nature to him that we see when he gets nervous and playful around Maddie. He’s loyal and a great friend, not only to Maddie but to her brother Joey and to all of Maddie’s friends as well as Liv. Character Description Biography Background Diggie was a sophomore at Ridgewood High and is a basketball player at the school's basketball team, however he does not go there anymore due to being transfer students in Tundrabania and Australia. History Not much is known about Diggie's history. However in "Flugelball-A-Rooney", Diggie says that the only thing he missed was Maddie, so this suggests that he doesn't really have a caring family but this may be wrong. Given what has happened in "Frame-A-Rooney" he reveals he is annoyed by all of his brother's unusual habits, meaning that is something he did not miss. Physical Appearance Diggie usually wears casual clothes throughout the series. He is a brunette with brown eyes. He is often seen wearing the purple and white Ridgewood High letterman jacket. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Diggie is a talented basketball player. *Diggie's a great athlete. Weaknesses *Diggie is very bad at homophones and sometimes confuses others when he mistakes them. One example was in Kang-A-Rooney when Maddie said knight he thought she said night. * He didn't realise how lucky he was to have Maddie (at least until after they broke up). Relationships Family Artie Smalls '''(Brothers) It's first revealed that Diggie and Artie are Brothers in Frame-A-Rooney, although his surname was shown in Gift-A-Rooney. Artie seems to care a lot about Diggie, while Diggie is mostly embarassed of his younger brother. Amy Smalls (Mother) Amy is Diggie's mother. She think Artie is acting up because his role model Diggie is moving to other places like Tundrabania and Australia. Friends Maddie Rooney (Close Friends/Ex-Girlfriend) Diggie and Maddie have a friendly relationship. They're good friends and appear to be very alike. Diggie has made an attempt to ask Maddie out, but her miserably failing to flirt/respond back. When Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance, he rejects, only because he knew it was Liv pretending to be Maddie. He claims that he knows Maddie, that even though her sister has the same face, he knew that it wasn't her. He explained how Liv didn't do the "cute thing" she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They started dating in Move-A-Rooney, but broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)). Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie in Video-A-Rooney as he wanted to help make Liv's band make a music video with Parker, to spend more time with Maddie. It was then shown in the season 2 finale, that Diggie still had feelings for Maddie and wanted to get back together with her. Liv Rooney (Good Friends) When Liv first meets Diggie, she's a little confused of how he talked like a sport's announcer, but then he explained why. So afterwards she gets him to say how he would introduce her if he were a sport's announcer. After he does, she smiles, glances at Maddie and says, "Um, approved." Joey Rooney (Friends) Joey and Diggie are friends. Diggie appears to find Joey annoying, but still views him as a friend. He would easily choose to hang out with Maddie over Joey. Joey, however, is extremely clingy to Diggie and relies on him to selfishly improve his own popularity. In Flugelball-A-Rooney, Joey welcomes Diggie hope with a cake that has both a picture of Joey's, and Diggie's faces on it (Maddie's face was cut off and only half visible however). Joey accidentally drops to cake on the carpet but the boys eat the cake off of the floor, much to Maddie's disgust. Pete Rooney (Coach) Pete is Diggie's coach. In Switch-A-Rooney, Diggie tries to get Pete to like him so that he and Maddie can date. Near the end of the episode, Pete says that apart from his name, Diggie's alright. Parker Rooney (Friends) Parker and Diggie seem to be good friends even though parker picks on Diggie sometimes they still seem to be good friends and they like hanging out with each other. Trivia *He wants to be a sports announcer after he plays pro ball, so he practices a lot. *He thinks the thing Maddie does with her bracelet when nervous is cute. *He entered the couples costumes contest with Maddie, but he thought they were dressing up as the night, but Maddie actually meant knight, with a K. *He can tell the difference between Maddie and Liv. *Maddie had a crush on him and vice versa. *His good friend and ex-girlfriend is Maddie *He is captain of the boys basketball team. *He is seen to be bad with homophones. *He took Maddie to the school dance. *He loves basketball. *He can drive. *He's afraid of Maddie's father, Pete, because he always glares at him when he talks about Maddie. *He let Maddie wear his Letterman jacket in Move-A-Rooney. *In Dump-A-Rooney he has 2 number 19 magnets on his locker. * His last name is revealed to be Smalls as of Dump-A-Rooney. *His team number is 19. *He once cut his hair to impress Pete Rooney. *Maddie announced that she and Diggie were dating in BFF-A-Rooney. *He can sing and play guitar, as shown in BFF-A-Rooney. *His actual name is unknown *He was a foreign exchange student in Tundrabania. He is now a foreign exchange student in Australia *He and Maddie broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. *Artie Smalls is his brother. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Dump-A-Rooney 'Shoe-A-Rooney' BFF-A-Rooney Episode Appearances Season 1 *Twin-A-Rooney *Kang-A-Rooney *Dodge-A-Rooney *Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Switch-A-Rooney *Dump-A-Rooney *Move-A-Rooney *Shoe-A-Rooney *Howl-A-Rooney *Flashback-A-Rooney *BFF-A-Rooney *Song-A-Rooney *Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney 'Season 2' *Premiere-A-Rooney *Pottery-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *New Year's Eve-A-Rooney *Gift-A-Rooney *Prom-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *Flugelball-A-Rooney *Band-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *Video-A-Rooney *Triangle-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *Frame-A-Rooney *SPARF-A-Rooney *Champ-A-Rooney 'Season 3' *Continued-A-Rooney *Co-Star-A-Rooney (mentioned) Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Males Category:Teens